<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>romile prompt by janus_manus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490510">romile prompt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/janus_manus/pseuds/janus_manus'>janus_manus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/janus_manus/pseuds/janus_manus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman and Emile are in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>romile prompt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tumblr prompt: "Could you write some fluffy romile (Roman x Emile)? There’s like, no content for it =/"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The short boy sat in the front row, casually doodling a few cartoon characters. There was a horrendous rendition of a few crystal gems (Garnet, Amethyst, and Ruby), but he didn’t care if it was good. He smiled at the paper.</p><p>Roman was casually leaning against the wall by the stage. “Hey, Emile.”</p><p>Emile looked up, laying down his pencil. “Hi Roman. Do you guys need any help preparing?”</p><p>Roman shook his head and walked over, taking a seat by Emile. He leaned over, looking at his doodles. Emile blushed, but Roman didn’t notice.</p><p>“I was just wondering–if you were free,” Roman said, “If you’d like to hang out sometime. I pretty much only see you at rehearsals nowadays.”</p><p>“Sure!” Emile responded enthusiastically. “When do you want to hang out?”</p><p>“Are you free today?”</p><p>“Actually, I am! For once…”</p><p>Roman chuckled. “You want to come over after rehearsal then?”</p><p>“Yeah, let me just text my mom.”</p><p>Roman nodded. “I have to go do some blocking, but we’ll go home together.” Roman placed a kiss on Emile’s forehead. Thankfully he’d turned around before he could notice Emile’s bright red face. Emile brought his notebook up to his face, feeling his stomach bubble with happiness.</p><p>***</p><p>After Roman had blocked the scene, and discuss some choreography points, he packed up his bag and walked to where Emile was now curled up with a book. It was a neurobiology textbook that he had been reading for fun. </p><p>“What a nerd.” Said Roman fondly. Emile placed his book in his bag with a smile and stood up, throwing it on his back.</p><p>“Shall we go?” Roman said.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>The two walked home (it wasn’t far). It was only twenty minutes or so before they were opening up the door to Roman’s house.</p><p>Roman held Emile’s hand as he led him upstairs, nodding at his father as they passed the kitchen. </p><p>Once in his room, Roman dramatically flew himself on his bed, kicking off his shoes. Emile sat at the foot of the bed, looking at Roman sprawled over it.</p><p>“So, how have you been?” Roman said, sitting up to make room for Emile. Emile adjusted himself to sit fully on the bed. </p><p>“Alright I guess.” He replied.</p><p>Emile sat back, gazing around Roman’s room. His eyes flitted across the many Disney posters–posters to cover the walls, in fact.</p><p>“I love your posters. Have you gotten more?”</p><p>Roman nodded. “My newest is the ‘Nightmare Before Christmas’ one, I stole it from Virgil.”</p><p>Emile giggled. Roman gazed at his close friend, a blush rising in his cheeks. He shook his head, looking down.</p><p>“I’ll give it back. Eventually.” Roman said with a smile.</p><p>Emile crawled over to Roman, flopping down beside him. He lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. Roman, taking the cue, also laid on his back in the same fashion. The two were close, it wasn’t unusual for them to be physically affectionate. However, as the two played with each other’s hands, both felt a longing unlike the platonic feelings they’d been used to.</p><p>Emile turned over to his side, facing Roman. He longed to bury his head in Roman’s neck, and lie with him for hours. Normally, he would’ve, but the butterflies in his stomach prevented that. He rolled back over, skooching a little closer to Roman.</p><p>“I love you, Roman.”</p><p>It wasn’t an odd phrase for Emile to say, he’d said it many times before. Somehow, it held more weight, in a different way.</p><p>“I love you too, Em.” Roman hitched himself up onto his arm, leaning over Emile’s face. His eyes were golden-y brown pools, and his hair fell gracefully around his face. Emile felt as though sunlight were streaming through the windows.</p><p>It was in that moment, the two of them understood. Without words beyond the ordinary, Emile knew that he had the moment. </p><p>He reached his hand up to the collar of Roman’s jacket, pulling him in for the kiss. Emile rose up, holding Roman close as the pairs of lips collided. He wrapped his arms around Roman, their torsos meeting. </p><p>It felt like an eternity, but it wasn’t nearly long enough. When the two broke apart, they were gazing deep into each others eyes, still holding onto each other as if they would be torn apart.</p><p>“So, when you said you loved me, you meant, that, you loved me.” Roman said, face as bright red as a tomato, and barely hiding a giddy grin.</p><p>The two giggled, falling into a fit of childish laughter that ended in a long, sweet kiss. The two spent the rest of the day not letting the other go.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>